a. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a zooming lens system and, more particularly, to a zooming lens system with high zooming ratio of 1:12.
B. Description of the prior art
For most of known zoom lens systems with high zooming ratio, the overall length of the lens system is long and diameter of the front lens is large. So, most of those zoom lens systems are large in size. Besides, for known zoom lens systems with high zooming ratio, aberrations are considerably aggravated when the distance to the object to be photographed is largely varied from the distance to the object adopted when the lens system is designed, Especially, in the teleposition, aggravation of aberrations when the distance to the object is varied is very large.